Honestly, Phil Was Always Be There
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: "Well, I died about a hundred times in Portal this morning...do you know how many times I cried at all those funerals? DO YOU?" I burst out laughing again. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'I'm fine'." He made his 'Giraffe' noise again, as I continued to smile. I felt as if this smile wouldn't leave at least until I was asleep. Or tomorrow morning. Phil made everything better. Always.


**HELLO!**

**What's that? I should go update my other stories before I start yet another one?**

**Hmm, you might have a point...BUT HOW BORING OMG ASDFGHJKL **

**Oh and just a quick tip, don't play slender this late at night, boys and girls, I can't stop looking out of my window to check slendy hasn't come to pay me a visit. ;_;**

**If you wanna see me play it- I tried my best- then my YouTube is starsintheskyss..**

**Anyways, MORE SEXY XXX PHAN ACTION! Nah, just kidding, in this story they're just friends which is so cute :3**

**Sure, I'm totally in the OMFG DAN AND PHIL ARE LIKE TOTES IN LOVE OMFG THEY'RE SO ADORABLE WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BE OMF THEY KILL ME HFUIGYUWDVFGTYJAFFHJKVAKDGATHFBAK side of the Phandom, but I also love them just as friends too, y'know? Dey just cute, kay man?..**

"I should care, but I just...I just don't," I sighed.

I was lying on our couch barefoot and he was sitting on the footstool beside me, acting like those weird psychiatrists in the movies with his shirt, tie and 3D glasses on, trying to cheer me up like good old Phil always does.

He shoved his glasses up his nose and smirked slightly as I chuckled a little. "I see. Well, did you love her?"

"We were only together for a few months, so I'm not really sure...I liked her, I guess, but I don't know. The second she dumped me I just felt...free. I felt as if I didn't give a crap in the world."

"And how did she...respond?" he asked, rolling the r for at least five seconds.

"She looked kinda shocked like, 'oh my God, I've just broken your _heart_ and you're just gonna _stand _there? Like OMG beg or apologise or something, man!' y'know? It was kinda awkward actually, like I wasn't sure what to say. And she was just stood there, shocked at my lack of reaction.."

"This is just a downward spiral. A _serious_ downward spiral."

I laughed for the first time in hours, all my worries suddenly not mattering. "Awh, Phil, c'mere," I sighed when the heaving subsided.

He kneeled down beside me, wrapping his arms around me, as I was him. Every hug always brought me back to the first time we'd met, after we'd talked for so long and gotten to know each other, he'd just _hugged_ me. Since he was the most sentimental person in the world. He was the one person I knew that was always there, especially when he hugged me, always the same, warm, reliable hug.

"How many times did you guys fight?" he asked.

He pulled back and I grudgingly released him. "Em, it was pretty much every time we spoke, really. She'd always make some kind of drama out of nothing and I'd always fall for it, yet I'd always be the one in the wrong. There comes a time where you just can't deal with that, and the times where I would try and stop the arguements, she'd just yell more."

"Would you say she's a real life drama llama, then?"

I giggled, "Yup, no one fits the description more."

"Do you hate her?" he asked seriously, though I could tell my laughter made his eyes glow.

"No, but I should. I mean, think about all those times she keyed my car or done all those other mean things, like that time she threw all the gifts I'd given her in the bin. She was always 'so so sorry' but as always I had to pick up the pieces. I don't want a girl I have to do that for, y'know?"

"I know. Well, who needs her? You'll always have me, and I promise I won't key your car," he smiled down at me, slightly blushing.

"Thanks, Phil, that's really sweet," I felt myself smiling too.

How did I get to have the most amazing best friend in the entire world? Surely someone else deserved him more, someone with less problems and more time to help him with whatever was on _his_ mind, but the only person he ever seemed to care about was me, and he'd help me through anything.

"What are you thinking about?" he sounded worried.

"What? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how you always help me. I mean, how are you?"

"Well, I died about a hundred times in Portal this morning...do you know how many times I cried at all those funerals? DO YOU?"

I burst out laughing again. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'I'm fine'."

He made his 'Giraffe' noise again, as I continued to smile. I felt as if this smile wouldn't leave at least until I was asleep. Or tomorrow morning. Phil made everything better. Always.

"Do you want to go out tonight, Dan? Psychiatrist's treat?"

"Yup, I want to go out and have the time of my life. With my best friend."

"Here we go!"

**D'awwwww x3**

**SO CUATE. Nah, I actually could've written something a whole shitload fluffier than that, but if you enjoyed it then leave me a comment, make my day bro :3**

**ALSO, if you're like a vloggery person on YouTube, please show yourself, me wanna watch more of you kind of people xD thanks! **


End file.
